Shh, Annabel, it's Just Me
by Munch-a-Bunch
Summary: The night of the Fashion Party Sleepover Owen and Annabel actually did kiss for a looong time. OxA Oneshot.


Stuff in bold belongs to Sarah Dessen, and so do the characters

**Stuff in bold belongs to Sarah Dessen, and so do the characters.**

"**See?" Owen said. I could feel his shoulder against mine, his face only inches away, as we both peered down at the image. "**_**That's**_** what you look like."**

**I turned my head to say something to this—what, I had no idea—and his cheek was so close, right there. I looked up at him, and then, before I knew what was happening, he was turning his head slightly, bending down to me. I closed my eyes and then his lips were right there, soft on mine, and I stepped closer pressing myself against** his chest. My hands were reaching behind his head to wrap around his neck. He pushed me against the wall. His lips were now eager against mine. His tongue was barely brushing against my lower lip when I heard Angela say from the bedroom doorway,

"Shoes please," when she saw the position that we were in she changed her mind. "Uh, never mind. How about this." She said skipping over to us. "I'll take this," she took the shoes that were still dangling from my hands at Owen's neck, "And the camera," and also the camera that was sticking out of Owen's pocket, "And I'll go tell Mallory that you're busy. You guys just keep doing that." She told us and skipped off.

After a few seconds and we were sure Angela was gone Owen whispered, "You know I haven't shown you my room yet."

He reached behind his head and removed my hands with his.He led me up the steps since I was a little lightheaded from the kissing. After we walked past Mallory's room he led me up more stairs into the attic. The first thing I noticed was how the walls were black.

"Black… Nice." I said. After a few seconds I realized that the walls and floor were covered in black carpet but the floor was a slighter shade lighter.

He offered for me to sit down on his couch. When I did I noticed it was so wide that when I leaned back as far as I could go half of my calves were hanging off. Owen sat down next to me with a remote and turned on some music. When I turned to look where the music came from I saw the biggest set of stereos I have ever seen in my life. In front of it and next to it were stacks and stacks of CD's. The room was filled with what sounded like soft African chants.

I sighed and leaned my head against Owen's shoulder.

"Where were we now?" he asked in my ear. Before I could answer anything he pulled me on top of him and we started making out on the couch. When we finally broke apart for air I felt him start kissing down my neck and one of his hands started to push up my shirt—**(this isn't actually happening, she's just remembering.)**

_**I could hear myself gasping, my breath beginning to sputter as he locked an elbow around my neck, pulling me up against him… then his other hand was moving around my stomach pushing aside my shirt…**_

"Stop it!" I suddenly shouted pushing him away. I made myself fall off of the couch and backed myself up against the opposite wall. I pulled my knees to my chest and ducked my head in-between them. I heard Owen get up and come over to me.

"Shh, Annabel, it's just me." That was the worst thing he could possible say to me right now.

"No! No…" I shouted and then a little quieter I said while shaking my head, "Go away Will."

"Will… Will Cash?" he paused, "Annabel, what did he do to you?" I kept on shaking my head but a little harder.

"He…He," my voice broke and I started crying. I ducked my head in-between my knees and sobbed.

"Annabel…what did he do to you?" Owen said. I could almost hear him grinding his teeth together. Owen probably had a good idea of what he did to me, but he just wanted my confrontation. "What!" he asked a little louder and I started crying even harder and harder. "… Sorry." He said to me and wrapped his arms around me. It was a little harder than necessary though. **(AN: My "friend" and I just had a huge fight so my writing might be off starting about…now.)** "Annabel." He said sympathetically and picked me up bridal style, carrying me back to the couch. He placed me next to him on the couch so we were lying down. I was on my side and faced away from Owen and tears were running freely down my face. Owen had his arm around my waist.

Downstairs Owen and Mallory's mom had come home and were shouting orders to the girls who were now cleaning the house.

_Shh, Annabel. It's just me._

I shuddered. Every detail, every vivid fact of that night was embedded into my mind forever.

"_I don't know. She just…"_

He was the one that gave me this huge living nightmare.

_Shh_

And I needed this freaking night mare to end!

_Maybe Owen could help with that. Hmm... I guess I'll sleep on it_, I thought my eyes closing. I turned so I was facing Owen and fell asleep.

END OF ANNABEL'S POV

insert annoying phone ring here

OWEN'S POV

I heard Annabel's phone ring from her pocket. When I looked at the screen it was her mom. Without thinking I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Annabel?"

"Uh, no. Annabel is sleeping now."

"Then who is this?"

"I'm Annabel's uh, friend. Owen."

"Owen…" she said thinking, "She never mentioned you before… um, and do you know when she'll be home?"

"Uh, I was wondering if she could spend the night here." I suggested and then added quickly: "Just cause she's sleeping and I wouldn't want her to drive home tired."

"Ok bye…and Owen?"

"Yes?"

"Even though I don't know you much, please keep her safe." The line disconnected. I put the phone on the armrest on the couch and pulled Annabel's sleeping figure closer to me and took a blanket from behind me. I draped it over both pf us and go ready to go to sleep. As soon as I closed my eyes I heard a thump, thump and some murmuring.

"_No matter how many _(thump) _times I _(thump) _tell him to_ (thump)_ keep his door_ (thump) closed!" I heard a cracking noise and my mom busted my door open. As soon as she looked in she gasped. "Finally!" she almost yelled. "You brought a girl home!"

"Shh!" I said to my mom, "You'll wake her."

"Oh my goodness my baby boy finally has a girlfriend…Let me see under that blanket Owen." My mom said a little quieter.

"Jeeze ma," I said and lifted up the blanket.

"Ok, but please Owen, leave your door unlocked." She said and walked out. I closed my eyes again and got ready for sleep when…

"Owen! We need you to take a group shot!" Mallory shouted barging through my door and walking into the middle of the room.

"Mallory, please knock?" I asked trying to keep my temper under control. "And she's sleeping."

"Aww you're sharing your couch! How cute!" She gushed.

I got up, careful not to disturb Annabel, picked up my sister and gently placed her out of my room shutting the door in her face.

"Owen?" I heard a groggy voice ask. I looked to see Annabel awake and felling the couch for me. I walked over to her and whispered,

"Go to sleep Annabel, everything's alright." Then I kissed her on the lips. I pulled away and went to my bed clearing of some space and moved the covers back. Then I carried Annabel to my bed and lay down next to her. Finally without any interruptions I was able to fall asleep.

…

ANNABEL'S POV

I felt so stiff, like I haven't moved all night. When I opened my eyes I saw a muscular chest. I forced myself to look up and saw Owen's soft serene face. I pulled myself up to him and ran my fingers over his cheek's, tracing his eyebrows and sliding my fingers gently over his closed eye lids.

"I'm awake you know." He murmured, eyes still closed. I leaned up to kiss him, locking my hands behind his neck.

"Not now Annabel." He said restraining me.

I pouted.

He smiled. "We have to talk right now."

…

…

…

Ok so this is like a oneshot. There is no extra chapter or anything. It's supposed to end in a cliffy. Thanks for reading!


End file.
